Tales of Symphonia Songs
by Snow-silverx
Summary: This is what happens after I get a hold of some lyrics. There may be more, I dunno
1. The First Songs

**The Twelve Items of Christmas**

_sung by Zelos Wilder_

_(The Twelve Days of Christmas)_

On the first day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
A potty since Genis had to pee!

On the second day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

On the third day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
Three custom axes,  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
Four giant ruins,  
Three custom axes,  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
_FIIIIIIIIVE NAAAAAAKED HUNNIIIIIESS!  
_Four giant ruins,  
Three custom axes,  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
Six Wings on Kratos!  
_FIIIIIIIIVE NAAAAAAKED HUNNIIIIIESS!  
_Four giant ruins,  
Three custom axes,  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
Seven Cruxis Angels!  
Six Wings on Kratos!  
_FIIIIIIIIVE NAAAAAAKED HUNNIIIIIESS!  
_Four giant ruins,  
Three custom axes,  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
Eight Apple Gels!  
Seven Cruxis Angels!  
Six Wings on Kratos!  
_FIIIIIIIIVE NAAAAAAKED HUNNIIIIIESS!  
_Four giant ruins,  
Three custom axes,  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
Nine Magic Lenses!  
Eight Apple Gels!  
Seven Cruxis Angels!  
Six Wings on Kratos!  
_FIIIIIIIIVE NAAAAAAKED HUNNIIIIIESS!  
_Four giant ruins,  
Three custom axes,  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
Ten Life bottles!  
Nine Magic Lenses!  
Eight Apple Gels!  
Seven Cruxis Angels!  
Six Wings on Kratos!  
_FIIIIIIIIVE NAAAAAAKED HUNNIIIIIESS!  
_Four giant ruins,  
Three custom axes,  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
Eleven Mana Cannons!  
Ten Life bottles!  
Nine Magic Lenses!  
Eight Apple Gels!  
Seven Cruxis Angels!  
Six Wings on Kratos!  
FIIIIIIIIVE NAAAAAAKED HUNNIIIIIESS!  
Four giant ruins,  
Three custom axes,  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My buddeh gave to me!  
Twelve thousand bucks!  
Eleven Mana Cannons!  
Ten Life bottles!  
Nine Magic Lenses!  
Eight Apple Gels!  
Seven Cruxis Angels!  
Six Wings on Kratos!  
FIIIIIIIIVE NAAAAAAKED HUNNIIIIIESS!  
Four giant ruins,  
Three custom axes,  
Two Awesome Swords!  
And a potty since Genis has to pee!

**A Parody of Amish Paradise by Weird Al Yankovic: **

**Renegade Paradise by Yuan**

As I walk through the base where I have my fun  
I take a look at Soldier 24, carrying a gun  
But that's just perfect for an Half-elf like me  
You know, I shun all things with no electricity  
At 4:30 in the morning I'm makin plans  
67 refuels the Rhieards and 45 orders... fool  
And I've been plannin' and flyin' so long that  
Even Kratos thinks that my mind is gone  
I'm a man of the gang, I'm into discipline  
Got an elven bible in my hand and no beard on my chin  
But if I finish all of my evilness and you finish thine  
Then tonight we're gonna party like it's 2099

We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Renegade paradise  
I've attempted assassination twice  
Living in an Renegade paradise  
It's hard work and sacrifice  
Living in an Renegade paradise  
We sell kilts at discount price  
Living in an Renegade paradise

Stupid Lloyd just kicked my ass last week  
I just smiled at him and turned the other cheek  
I really don't care, in fact I wish him well  
'Cause I'll be laughing my head off when he's burning in hell  
But I ain't never punched a human even if he deserved it  
An Renegade with a 'tude? You know that's unheard of  
I never wear buttons but I got a cool cape  
And my homies all I agree it's in good shape... fool  
If you come to visit, you'll be bored to tears  
We haven't even turned on the TV in 4000 years  
But we ain't really fancy, so please don't point and stare  
We're just technologically prepared

Just phones, lights, and Rhieards  
All a bunch of luxury  
Unlike Robinson Caruso  
It's as technical as can be

We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Renegade paradise  
We're just real technology guys  
Living in an Renegade paradise  
There's time for a lot sin and vice  
Living in an Renegade paradise  
We sure fight, we barely play nice  
Living in an Renegade paradise

Hitchin' up the Rhieards, burnin' lots of clutter  
Raised an realm on Monday, soon I'll raise another  
Think you're really rightous? Think you're pure in heart?  
Well, I know I'm a million times as serious as thou art  
I'm the pious guy the little Renegades wanna be like  
On my knees day and night scorin' points for the afterlife  
So don't be vain and don't be whiny  
Or else, my soldier, I might just have to get medieval on your heinie

We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Renegade paradise  
We're all crazy half elves, right  
Living in an Renegade paradise  
There's no cops or traffic lights  
Living in an Renegade paradise  
But you'd probably think its right  
Living in an Renegade paradise

YEAH!

**A Parody of Smells like Nirvana by Weird Al Yankovic**

**Smells like Symphonia by Lloyd Irving**

What is this song all about?  
Can't figure any lyrics out  
How do the words to it go?  
Colette won't tell me, I don't know  
Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no  
Don't know, don't know, don't know...

Now I'm mumblin' and I'm screamin'  
And I don't know what I'm singin'  
Slash the dragon, do some healin'  
I still don't know what I'm singin'  
We're so loud and incoherent (Jerk)  
Man this outta, bug my parent (Dirk)  
Yeah!

It's so unintel-ligible?  
I just can't get it through my skull  
It's hard to _bargle nawdle zouss_  
With all these apple gels in my mouth  
Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no  
Don't know, don't know, don't know...

Well, we don't sound like Sheena  
Here we are now, we're Symphonia  
Sing distinctly? We don't wanna  
Buy our album, we're Symphonia  
A garage band from Iselia  
Well, it sure beats having a hernia  
Yeah!

Instrumental?  
And I forgot the next verse  
Raine _did_ tell me to rehearse  
The lyric sheet's so hard to find  
What are the words? Oh, nevermind  
Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no  
Don't know, don't know, don't know...

Well, I'm yellin' and we're playin'  
But I don't know what I'm sayin'  
What's the message I'm conveyin'?  
Can you tell me what I'm sayin'?  
So have you got some idea?  
Didn't think so -- Well, I'll see ya  
Sayonara, sayonara  
Ayonawa, odinawa  
Odinaya, yodinaya  
Yaddayadda, yaaahyaaah  
Ayaaaaaah!

**A Parody of In too Deep by Sum 41**

**In to Sleep by Lloyd Irving**

The sun is now falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things we're looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time.

Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause we're in too sleep, a hotel's that's cheap,  
A pillow under my head, and in sleeping wonder.  
Cause we're in too sleep, a hotel's that's cheap,  
A pillow under my head, and in sleeping wonder.  
In a sleeping wonder.

Seems like each night  
I'm with you I wanna fight,  
Because I'm tossin' 'n' turnin' in my snooze.  
It's one thing to complain  
But you're driving me insane  
I think it's time that we took a break.

Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause we're in too sleep, a hotel's that's cheap,  
A pillow under my head, and in sleeping wonder.  
Cause we're in too sleep, a hotel's that's cheap,  
A pillow under my head, and in sleeping wonder.  
In a sleeping wonder.  
In a sleeping wonder.

I can't lay down and I wonder at night.  
It took so long for the starlight.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that just can't sleep

Cause we're in too sleep, a hotel's that's cheap,  
A pillow under my head, and in sleeping wonder.  
Cause we're in too sleep, a hotel's that's cheap,  
A pillow under my head, and in sleeping wonder.  
In a sleeping wonder.  
In a sleeping wonder.

In a sleeping wonder again.  
In a sleeping wonder.  
In a sleeping wonder again.

In a sleeping wonder again.

**A Parody of Forrest Gump by Weird Al**

**Lloyd Irving by Zelos Wilder**

Lloyd slept alone on chair at school  
"My name is Irving," he'd say in mid drool  
Waitin' for the moron to wake up  
Raine kept sayin' "I'll beat him with a cup!"

He's Lloyd, He's Lloyd  
What's in his head?  
He's Lloyd, He's Lloyd, He's Lloyd  
His shirts blood-red

Lloyd was a big celebrity  
He told Mithos that he has a mini army  
He never feels too dumb because  
Dirk always told him stupid is as stupid does

He's Lloyd, He's Lloyd  
He's always fair  
He's Lloyd, He's Lloyd, He's Lloyd  
What's with that hair?

Run... run... run, run, now Irving  
Run... run... run like the wind now  
Run... run... run, run, now Irving  
Run... _stop!_

His buddy Genis was a Presea-lovin' boy  
His friend Zelos was always filled with joy  
His girlfriend Colette was kind of a klutz  
And once she accidentally kicked him in the nuts

He's Lloyd, He's Lloyd  
He's not too bright  
He's Lloyd, He's Lloyd, He's Lloyd  
But he's alright

Is this Lloyd out of his head?  
I think so  
Is this Lloyd really brain dead?  
I think so  
Did this Lloyd make lots of bread?  
I think so  
And that's all I have to say about that

**A Parody of Without Me by Eminem**

**Without Cheese by Lloyd Irving**

Intro   
We have no cheese and I'm going to cry;  
going to cry, going to cry  
scratches  
We have no cheese and I'm going to cry;   
going to cry, going to cry  
scratches

I like cheese   
Cheese is good  
I'd eat cheese!  
Yes I would  
I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese  
I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese.. Lloyd hums

Verse One: Lloyd  
I've created a sandwich, cause I don't wanna be hungry no more  
My sandwich needs something, I know what to give her (huh?)

"Dad pass me the cheese will ya?"  
A little bit of mozzeralla mixed with some nice cheddar

"We don't have any" my Dad said later  
than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
by the doctor when I'm not co-operating   
When I'm rockin the table while he's operating (hey!)  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
Cause I'm back, I'm completely hallucinating  
I know that you got a job Mr. Aurion   
but your boy's heart problem's complicating  
So the FCC won't let me be  
or let me be me, so let me see  
They try to shut me down on MTV  
But it feels so empty, without cheese  
So, come on and dip, burn on your lips  
Fuck that, cheese on my chips, and some more LET IT RIP  
And get ready, cause this shit's about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits, FK YOU KRAFT D! 

Chorus: Lloyd  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause I really need a sandwich, see?   
Cause it feels so empty, without cheese  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause I really need a sandwich, see?  
Cause it feels so empty, without cheese

Chorus

Lloyd sings this twice:  
"Chem-hie-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"

"You don't even know the song?" Kratos asked.

"Nope" Lloyd said cheerfully.

Kratos rolls his eyes

**Symphonia!**

**By: Lloyd and Zelos**

_Intro_  
One two three uh!

_Verse One - Lloyd_

We fly through the sky

So we can get around

To all the different towns  
Regeneration

Of the world

Because Colette's the Chosen

And this I know for shooo..  
Uh, But does she really wanna  
Cuz she's not to smart  
She fell on the flooor..  
I try to fight the feelin'  
Because the thought alone is killing me right nooww..  
Uh, that we'll all going to fail  
For not sticking together  
'Cause we don't know hooowww...  
UH!

_Chorus:  
_Symphooooniaaaaaaa…  
Symphoniaaaa..  
Symphooooniaaaaaaa…  
Symphoniaaaa..  
Symphooooniaaaaaaa…  
Symphoniaaaa..  
Symphooooniaaaaaaa…  
Symphoniaaaa..

_Verse Two - Lloyd  
_Genis' cooking  
Ohh, Genis' cooking  
I'ma gonna eat it  
Till' there's nothing at  
AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaallllll.  
The apple gels  
Ohh, the apple gels  
Raine always uses them whenever I--  
FaaaaaLLLLLLLaaaaaLLLLLLLLLaaaaaaaaLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
If what they say is "Colette's the Chosen"  
Then what makes, Then what makes, Then what makes  
Then what makes, Then what makes MY?  
(Exphere so special) So why do, why do  
Why do, why do, why do the Desians  
Chase us all the way heeeerrreeee...  
Y'all just want to destroy the world, fat chance!

_Chorus  
_Symphooooniaaaaaaa… (OHH OH)  
Symphoniaaaa.. (OHH OH)  
Symphooooniaaaaaaa… (Kratos is my real daddy, OHH OH)  
Symphoniaaaa.. (Dreamt of being a golf caddy OHH OH)  
Symphooooniaaaaaaa… (OHH OH, don't know my real mama OHH OH)  
Symphoniaaaa.. (Just want to be a farma OHH OH)  
Symphooooniaaaaaaa… (I'm, OHH OH I'm, OHH OH)  
Symphoniaaaa.. (I'm just being honest OHH OH, I'm just being honest)

_Bridge - Zelos  
_Hey, alright now  
Alright now fellas, (YEAH!)  
Now what's cooler than bein' cool?  
(KRATOS!) I can't hear ya'  
I say what's cooler than bein' cool?  
(KRATOS!) whooo...  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, Ok now ladies, (YEAH!)  
Raine's gonna blow us this thing in just a few seconds  
Now don't have her break this thang down for nothin'  
Now I wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior  
Lend me some suga', I am your favourite ahh here we go!  
Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it (OHH OH)  
Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, shake it (OHH OH)  
Shake it, shake it like a Chosen Imposter, shake it, shake it  
Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it, got to shake it  
(Shake it Suga') shake it like a Chosen Imposter

_Verse Three - Zelos (Repeating "Shake it" in background)_  
Now while Colette's and Sheena's too  
And baby dolls, let's help all the poor  
(Help all the poor)  
You know what to dooo..  
You know what to dooo..  
You know what to do!

_Chorus  
_Symphooooniaaaaaaa… (OHH OH)  
Symphoniaaaa.. (OHH OH)  
Symphooooniaaaaaaa… (OHH OH)  
Symphoniaaaa.. (Uh oh, Symphonia)  
Symphooooniaaaaaaa… (OHH OH)  
Symphoniaaaa.. (Uh, uh, OHH OH)  
Symphooooniaaaaaaa… (OHH OH)  
Symphoniaaaa.. (OHH OH)

_Chorus continues until fade_


	2. More Songs

**Convict**

**(All Star parody by Lloyd)**

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna Regenerate  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb always falling on her bum  
Genis made an "L" on his forehead**

**Well the Desians start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to fight for one  
Genis gets smart but I get dumb**

**So much to do so much to see  
Now we got kicked out, we're on the streets  
We'll never know if we don't go  
My exspheres shines and it glows**

**Hey now you're an Convict get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're Wanted get the show on, no pay  
And all that glitters is Gald  
Only Regeneration will save us all**

**It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder  
We're bundled up now, wait 'til we get older  
But the Cruxis Angels beg to differ  
Judging by their emotion getting stiffer**

**  
We always fight, we always win  
I just found out I'm Kratos' kin  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it but I always get bored**

**Chorus  
Chorus**

**Sheena explained, the Rheairds have no gas  
When Tethe'alla came to pass  
I said yep what a concept  
I think I'm going to wet myself**

**And we could all use a little change**

**Well the Desians start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to fight for one  
Genis gets smart but I get dumb**

**So much to do so much to see  
Now we got kicked out, we're on the streets  
We'll never know if we don't go  
My exspheres shines and it glows**

**Chorus**

**Girls and Boys**

**(Good Charlotte parody by Genis)**

**Educated  
With Raine  
I'm well dressed  
Still in pain  
And not much to say in  
Most conversations  
With Presea, 'cause I'm in  
All situations  
In love, but we don't have a "thing"**

**She doesn't like boys, girls like paws and money  
Lloyd will laugh at me when I'm not funny**

**Axes  
Or magic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it  
Vacations  
And killing demon trees  
These are a few  
Of her favorite things  
She'll get what she wants  
If she's willing to please  
My type of girl  
Doesn't really come with a fee  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free**

**She doesn't like boys, girls like paws and money  
Lloyd will laugh at me when I'm not funny  
And these girls all love Zelos like Zelos likes all these girls  
The girls with the bodies like Zelos with parties  
She doesn't like boys, girls like paws and money**

**Let's go!  
Eh, eh!**

**She doesn't like boys, girls like paws and money  
Lloyd will laugh at me when I'm not funny  
And these girls all love Zelos like Zelos likes all these girls  
The girls with the bodies like Zelos with parties  
She doesn't like boys, girls like paws and money**

**All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
Loving Zelos and Lloyd with all in the world  
All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
Loving Zelos and Lloyd with all in the world  
All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
Loving Zelos and Lloyd with all in the world  
All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
Loving Zelos and Lloyd with all in the world**

**Smooth Criminal**

**By Alien Ant Farm (by Lloyd)**

**As he came into the window  
He was silent, as a pro  
He came into her hotel room  
To kill her, I assume  
She was trying to sleep  
He decided to leap  
She yelled out loud  
He ran out  
It was his doom**

**Colette, are you OK  
Are you OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
You OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette**

**Colette, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
An opening at the window  
That he came after you  
A stalker, Colette  
He came into the window  
He was silent, as a pro  
He came into your hotel room  
To kill you, I assume  
He ran out  
It was his doom**

**Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal**

**He went out that way  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
I could make a bunny animation  
Funny bunny  
Imitations**

**Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette**

**Colette, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
An opening at the window  
That he came after you  
A stalker, Colette  
He came into the window  
He was silent, as a pro  
He came into your hotel room  
To kill you, I assume  
He ran out  
It was his doom**

**Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Almost hit by  
Almost been struck by  
A smooth criminal**

**Colette, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
An opening at the window  
That he came after you  
A stalker, Colette  
He came into the window  
He was silent, as a pro  
He came into your hotel room  
To kill you, I assume  
He ran out  
It was his doom**

**Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette  
Colette, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Colette**

**Yggdrasill**

**(James Blunt parody by Mithos)**

**My life is brilliant  
Your life's a joke  
You're just a human  
I'm never broke**

**Your homemade red uniform  
Really ain't impressing me  
You're suffering from delusions of  
Idoiocy**

**Yggdrasill  
Yggdrasill  
Yggdrasill  
That's me name**

**It was from your mom  
Anna, number A012  
She stole it and became Kratos' wife  
Kvar took her life**

**I may be a bastard  
Yuan is one two  
We kept on chasing  
Right after you**

**But you kept on getting away  
I still didn't know how  
Found out Yuan was a secret agent  
I'll kick his butt now**

**Yggdrasill  
Yggdrasill  
Yggdrasill  
That's me name**

**I'm completely dressed  
In spandex that shows my chest  
I use my hands, you use swords times 2  
I'm still more superior than you**

**La-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la  
Loser**

**Yggdrasill  
Yggdrasill  
Yggdrasill  
That's me name**

**You live with a dwarf named Dirk  
4000 years and I'm still a jerk  
I'm Lord Yggdrasill to those who're new**

**Guess you'll never grow a clue  
Well, it just sucks to be you**

**Like A Chosen**

**(Madonna parody by Colette)**

**Started in the middle of grade school  
Somehow I made it through  
I'm only 16  
I still make a mistake or two**

**Always fall, on my ass  
Barely passed at the school  
Now I'm trying to avoid, yah I'm trying to avoid  
Getting the boot**

**Hey, like a Chosen  
Saving people for the very first time  
Like a Chosen  
Everything's gonna be fine**

**Better save the world quick  
That's what everyone says  
Complications have set in  
No one even pays**

**Let me see, that oracle stone  
Here we go - time to open the sealed sprit  
I'll pray for the world, yeah, pray for the world  
So that there'll be no more hate**

**Like a Chosen, hey  
Saving people for the very first time  
Like a Chosen  
Gotta help stop Desian crimes**

**Woe, woe, woe**

**It's a fact - I'm a quack  
Fall a lot, on my butt  
Sometimes that shows I have luck, yeah, I have such luck  
Never mind my butt**

**Like a Chosen, hey  
Saving people for the very first time  
Like a Chosen  
Got Lloyd Irving, on my mind**

**Like a Chosen, ooh like a Chosen  
When I reach to those inside  
With my Sacrifice, and my Holy Song, and Chakrams  
Oh oh, oh oh, woe, oh**

**Ooh baby, yah  
I can Martel  
For the very last time**


End file.
